The present invention generally relates to automobile accessories. The invention particularly relates to accessories adapted to protect exterior regions of automobiles.
Accessories adapted to protect exterior regions of automobiles are well known. Particular examples, referred to herein as bumper protectors, are specifically adapted to cover bumpers of vehicles, often the rear bumper of a vehicle, to protect the bumper from minor scuffs, scrapes and other damage that can occur from contact with other vehicles during parking maneuvers along congested streets, in crowded parking lots, etc. A common limitation of bumper protectors is that they typically cover only middle portions of a bumper, such that their lateral end portions (corners) remain exposed and unprotected. Though bumper protectors have been proposed that are capable of wrapping around the corners of a bumper, these products are typically complicated in their design and use, are often bulky, and often require a relatively large storage space in the trunk of the vehicle. In addition, the method of attachment often requires the use of elastic straps that are designed to be hooked to the rear wheel wells of the vehicle.
In view of the above, current bumper protectors often have the disadvantage of being large and bulky accessories that are awkward to handle during removal from storage and during positioning and securement to the bumper, with the result that the protector is likely to come into contact with the ground, puddles, litter, etc., beneath and around the bumper. The same issues arise when removing the protector, with the result that the protector is often soiled and/or wet when it is returned to the trunk of the vehicle.
Another issue with certain existing bumper protectors is that their upper ends often straddle or are wrapped over the upper edge of the bumper. With repeated use, this manner of attachment can lead to the inner surface of the protector scuffing and dulling the bumper, especially if the protector was soiled during its installation. Because the protector constantly contacts the surface of the bumper during use, further scuffing and rubbing are likely to occur whenever there is relative movement between the protector and bumper, for example, due to wind or if the vehicle is inadvertently driven while the protector is still on the bumper.
Yet another known issue with current bumper protectors is that, though there may be an opening or provisions for creating an opening through which a vehicle's bumper-mounted license plate remains visible while the protector is mounted to the bumper, the opening is unnecessary if the owner purchases a new vehicle that does not have a bumper-mounted license plate.
In view of the above, it can be appreciated that there are various problems, shortcomings or disadvantages associated with existing bumper protectors.